


a little bit

by radishplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa gets sunburns, Oikawa is a dork and absolutely loves hajime, gratuitous use of italics and parentheses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishplant/pseuds/radishplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that he’ll probably get skin cancer from this, but he doesn’t stop doing it anyway.</p><p>(In which Oikawa is a little bit - a lot - in love with Hajime, is scared, and is dumb.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> I never write anymore (just finished uni, I don't even write essays anymore, just resumes and cover letters), but I was reading a random FMA fic and then wanted to bust this thing out. (shout out to my own horrendous sunburn)
> 
> Written in like an hour and some, un-beta'd. A complete hot mess.

Oikawa is a little bit in love.

Alright, maybe he’s a lot in love. Like, _a lot_. This isn’t a feeling he gets when watching his alien documentaries, or humiliating Tobio; it even pales in comparison to the moment when he hits the perfect serve (the feeling that lasts but one instant, hot and blinding, before he straightens his back, breathing hard and sweating, knowing that _there’s still room to improve_ ). No, this is something else entirely.

And he doesn’t know what to do about it. Hasn’t known what to do about it for—what, years? He doesn’t remember a time when he didn’t love Hajime.

Oikawa is a little bit – a lot – in love with Hajime, and _doesn’t know what to do about it._

\--

Oikawa is a little bit scared.

Alright, maybe he’s a lot scared. Like, _a lot_. He loves Hajime, feels it in every part of his body, of his _being_ , but it’s not just that. It’s not just the overwhelming _feeling_ that rushes through him whenever he sees Hajime; it’s not just the fact that whenever he sees Hajime, he is torn between wanting to cry, hold his hand, and kiss that dumb face of his (always scowling, eyes always _so intense_ ). No, it’s not just that.

Hajime is the most important person to Oikawa, his closest friend ( _his only friend_ ), and no matter how much Oikawa loves Hajime, wants to climb to the top of the gymnasium and yell off the rooftops for the entire town to hear, Oikawa won’t do anything about it. He loves Hajime so much, _so much_ , but he doesn’t want to jeopardize that friendship. Hajime may not be _beautiful_ , but he’s strong, rough and tough, yet so _caring_. And Oikawa sees how girls fall for him – they blush whenever Hajime strides down the school halls (usually to slap Oikawa upside the head, _meanie_ ), eyes lighting up. And the occasional girl has even gone up to him, confessed that they’d like to get to know him better, perhaps go on a date to the zoo or to the aquarium. And Oikawa sees how Hajime’s face reddens, sees the happy warmth in his eyes.

Hajime likes girls. Oikawa likes – _loves_ – Hajime. But Oikawa also loves their friendship, and even if it means keeping these feelings inside himself until the day that he dies (the day he serves his last volleyball, the day he sees Hajime get married, the day he is actually buried into the ground, or burnt to ashes), Oikawa won’t say a single word.

Oikawa is a little bit – a lot – scared of losing Hajime, and so _until the day he dies he won’t say a single word._

\--

Oikawa is a little bit dumb.

Alright, maybe he’s a lot dumb. He is always trying to become faster, stronger, _better_. He fights past exhaustion, practices late into the night (and he could go even later, if it wasn’t for Hajime, _always Hajime_ , finding him practicing in the gym at two in the morning, exasperated, _Trashykawa what the fuck do you think you’re doing_ ).

Oikawa also willingly burns himself under the sun. The day school lets out for the summer, he is out under the sun, purposefully not putting on any sunscreen. His pale beauty is not immune to the sun’s death rays, and he always comes home with a terrible and painful sunburn, angry and red.

And whenever Hajime notices (and he always notices, his gaze is hotter and more intense than the sun itself) – the bright red peeking underneath T-shirt sleeves, a red neck to rival those that he sees on TV ( _how can you even like this show, Iwa-chan, all they do is hunt ducks_ ) – he sighs, mutters _you idiot_ , and rummages around to find a bottle of aloe vera. (Oikawa didn’t even know that they had aloe vera at home, how did Hajime even manage to find it?)

And then Hajime starts _touching him_. The cooling sensation of the aloe vera is just barely enough to mask the absolute _heat_ that Oikawa feels when Hajime touches him.  Slow and methodical hands running over his back, over his shoulders, caring and _tender_ , and Oikawa melts completely.

He knows that he’ll probably get skin cancer from this, but he doesn’t stop doing it anyway. This is the closest that Oikawa will ever get to Hajime, and he’ll take what he can get for as long as he can. If it means being with Hajime, close to Hajime, Oikawa would walk along the surface of the sun for a thousand years; Oikawa would do anything for Hajime. Everything, anything for Hajime; it’s all for Hajime.

Oikawa is a little bit – a lot – dumb, but that’s okay, because it’s _all for Hajime_.


End file.
